hermanas
by llaulli
Summary: esta historia esta dedicada a akari kiseki y dark moon agradeciendose por sus historias espero que les guste feliz dia de san valentin,,hitsukarin


**hola a todos espero que comenten mis fic .pues bien aca les dejo otro hoy en este día si que tengo ideas kia como alguien esto le dedico a los fan de hitsukarin y a karen-chan y akari pues espero que les guste**

* * *

porque tiene que caer hoy día -decía karin al ver con cierta tristeza que era día san valentin ,ya era 3 años en la segundaria y no era que no le gustase el dia de san valentin era que le traía tristeza al no poder declararse su amor a toshiro hitsugaya que todos los años en este día recibía cartas y chocolates ,pues ella la creian una chica no muy femenina que era incapas de llorar ,incapaz de enamorarse y era por esa terquedad de no confesar su amor .

karin chan -dijo yuzu - porque no le dice que lo amas

no creo que me ame-dijo karin con trizteza

pero como sabes-dijo nuevamente yuzu triste al ver a su hermana asi

si hay muchas chicas lindas y mas femeninas que yo decía -con hilo de voz karin ya que le dolia -y hinamori siempre esta con el

pero nada pierdes con intentarlo ,karin-chan -dio yuzu tratando de animarla- prepare la comida que mas te gusta

gracias yuzu-dijo karin triste intentando sonreír pero no le salio

karin bajo y se fue ha sentar _-a lo mejor yuzu tiene razon nada pierdo sin intentarlo ,pero otra voz en su interior le decia el ya no te hablara mas se alejara de ti - _seguía pensando aveces quería llorar se sentía confundida ,y yuzu le veía tristemente asi que fue ahi .

karin-chan porque no haces chocolates aun falta tiempo para ir a la escuela -dijo yuzu dulcemente

si -dijo karin sin cambiar de expresión ,estaban en la cocina y yuzu le enseñaba a preparar chocolates fue muy divertido y karin ya no estaba tan triste ,estaba feliz pero no lo demostraba habían hecho de diferentes formas karin había hecho de gatitos y corazones mientras yuzu de ositos y corazones y de ninguna se le habia quemado.

oni-chan oni-chan mira que hicimos -dijeron alegremente las dos gemelas ,ichigo probo los chocolates -están muy ricos karin, yuzu -dijo ichigo al ver a sus hermanas alguien toco la puerta yuzu fue ha abrir .

hola yuzu-chan -dijo rukia contenta y entro

hola rukia -dijeron los ichigo y karin abrazándola , RUKIA ,MI TERCERA HIJA HA VENIDO HA VISITARME -dijo ishin corriendo hacia ella pero fue interceptado por una patada lanzado por ichigo.

hola-dijo rukia riéndose al ver a issin kurosaki volando , después rukia le dio una cajita en forma de corazón con chocolates ha ichigo leyo :"_te amo mucho ichigo " _ inmediatamente se sonrojo .

yo tambien te amo rukia-dijo ichigo y la beso suavemente pero aposionadamente , mientras tanto yuzu se le ocurrió una idea "si karin no se confesaba ella lo iba ha hacer " inmediatamente puso chocolaten en una cajita en forma de corazon y falsifico la letra de su hermana y escribió _"hitsugaya desde hace tiempo me gustas pero no te lo he dicho con amor karin_" y lo puso en la cajita en forma de corazon y lo guardo en su mochila ._  
_

karin-chan vamonos o se nos hace tarde -dijo yuzu tocando la cajita en su mochila ,la dos juntas se fueron a la escuela al llegar vieron muchan chicas dejando cartas de amor y chocolates, ellas se fueron a sus asientos pero yuzu antes se fue donde estaban las chicas rodeando a toshiro y puso esa cajita de corazones junto a las demas y se fue donde estaba karin,ella vio que estaba triste .

karin alégrate siquiera hoy dia-dijo yuzu cariñosamente al terminar las clases karin y yuzu se fueron a su cas a juntas y en la noche estaba comiendo y karin seguia triste comiendo y yuzu le dijo -por favor alegrate

gracias yuzu -dijo karin dulcemente ,al rato yuzu proponía para ir al parque para ver las estrellas y todos los presentes aceptaron ,estaban saliendo de la casa ,pero yuzu antes llamo a alguien diciéndole que estarían en el parque .

todos estaban admirando las estrellas y viendo si pasaba una estrella fugas pero nada ,al rato yuzu llamo a karin y ella acepto ,estaban caminado por el parque y dijo yuzu -espero que seas feliz ,y se fue

toshiro-dijo karin susurrando al perderse en los ojos turquesa del albino.

karin te quería decir que .. .-dijo toshiro sonrojadose pero ella le interrumpió ,yo tambien quiero decirte que ...-dijo karin tartamudeando y sonrojándose a la vez

te amo -dijeron los dos ,tu me quieres to...shiro-dijo karin tartamudeando y viendo directamente a sus ojos turquesas ,pero el en vez de contestarle la beso apasionadamente ,los dos juntos vieron una estrella fugaz

ya pediste tu deseo karin -dijo toshiro abrazándola ,ella solo lo beso y contesto -se esta cumpliendo

tienes una buena hermana-dijo toshiro abrazados ella solo dijo -gracias yuzu -dulcemente

**espero que les haya gustado esta historia lo hice para dark moon y Akari Kiseki por sus historias y a los fan de hitsukarin**

**dejen rewiew **


End file.
